


Learning Curve

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Ba'jurir [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Learning how to be a family, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan and Cody are good dads, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, They love their son but everyone knows parenting isn't always easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan have adopted a son. Some days parenting is easy. Other days, it can be rough.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Ba'jurir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912945
Comments: 39
Kudos: 219
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Open Source Soft Wars





	1. A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This will be four parts, each covering one prompt for Flufftober.  
> They all take place within the first year or so after Cody and Obi-Wan adopt Aranar.  
> Aranar is an OC clone child first introduced in my fic [Haat,ijaa,haa'it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325757/chapters/64106155)
> 
> Today's Flufftober prompt: “But you said”

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody heard what was undoubtedly the sound of little feet _running_ through the house, and less than five minutes after he had told Aranar _not_ to run in the house for what felt like the thousandth time. Before he could say anything, the resounding crash and shattering of pottery as the plant hit the floor pierced the relative quiet of the house. Cody sighed. That was part of why they had the no running rule. The pots that some of Obi-Wan’s plants were in were very breakable and a bump into the stand would send them toppling into a broken mess. He stepped into the living room from the kitchen to see a startled looking Aranar staring at the mess.

The plant in question stood...or had stood near the staircase, normally well out of the way of any play that might occur in their living room. The other more fragile plants were either in the sunroom or Obi-Wan’s mediation room- two rooms that Aranar rarely entered. They had _thought_ this particular plant stand was safe enough near the stairs. Apparently not.

Obi-Wan came down the stairs seconds later. He frowned when he saw what had happened.

“Are you alright?” He asked his son.

The little one nodded.

“Ok. Step back carefully. You’re not wearing shoes. I don’t want you to step on any of the broken pottery shards,” Obi-Wan said as he moved towards the mess.

“I’m sorry I knocked over the plant,” Aranar said quietly.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh as he started to gather the bigger shards.

“This is why you aren’t supposed to run in the house, ad’ika. You could have gotten hurt if this had fallen on you instead of the floor,” Cody chided gently. “I just told you a few minutes ago not to run. I’m very disappointed that you didn’t listen to me.”

They had only been inside for ten minutes. The two of them had been playing outside, taking advantage of Cody’s day off, while Obi-Wan did paperwork in his office. They came in so Cody could start the prep work for latemeal. Aranar had been supposed to go take his shoes off by the front door, then go upstairs and change out of his dirty clothes. He had started to run out of the kitchen and Cody had reminded him to walk in the house. Apparently the words had gone right in one little ear and out the other.

Aranar drooped. “I’m sorry, buir.”

“I know you are. We don’t want you to get hurt. Please be more careful,” Cody told him. He gently picked the boy up and lifted him over the mess to the stairs. “Go change your clothes. We’ll come get you when this is cleaned up and it's safe for you to come back down.”

The boy nodded and went upstairs without another word. Cody went to grab the rest of what they would need for cleaning up.

“I can salvage the plant. I’ll move it to my meditation room,” Obi-Wan said as he returned.

“Probably not a bad idea,” Cody agreed.

They made relatively quick work of the clean up between the two of them.

“We both should go talk to him. He feels very upset,” Obi-Wan said after they put the cleaning supplies away.

Cody sighed. 

“First we need to decide on a punishment. I’m very, very grateful he didn’t get hurt. But this has been a recurring issue despite the fact he knows it’s a rule. He slipped last week and almost fell. Now this. And I truly had just told him less than five minutes before not to run in the house. Just being told isn’t working, he needs a bit of a consequence”

Obi-Wan hummed.

“You’re right, we’ve discussed this with him repeatedly. And if you had literally just told him not to and he chose not to listen, then yes, we do need to do something this time.”

Before they adopted Aranar there had been many discussions about discipline and punishment. Neither of them would even consider replicating the “punishments” and “discipline” that many of the trainers on Kamino favored. But neither could they use some of the more popular Jedi techniques. While anyone _could_ meditate, meditation as punishment would have a different effect for someone who wasn’t Force sensitive. They had agreed that losing a privilege, gaining an additional chore or being grounded would be the punishments they used. This would be the first time they actually had to make use of one of those things. Aranar was a well-behaved child. But he was also young. It had been inevitable that sooner or later he would break a rule or misbehave enough to earn a punishment. That didn’t mean either of them was looking forward to it.

“We could take pudding cups off this week’s shopping list,” Obi-Wan suggested a few moments later.

They didn’t buy them _every_ week, but they were a favorite. Having to wait 5 extra days to get them would seem an eternity to their child. Assuming neither of _them_ broke down and picked some up sooner.

“That’s a good idea. He won’t like it, but it certainly won’t hurt him,” Cody agreed.

That settled, they headed up the stairs.

Aranar was sitting on his bed, holding Ti, his beloved stuffed shaak. No amount of amount of persuasion or bribery had changed his mind once he was set on the name. Obi-Wan had been torn between mortification and amusement. Fortunately for them all, Shaak Ti had a sense of humor and found the whole thing funny. Cody still didn’t understand why that ridiculous animal was one of the boy’s favorites, but he and Obi-Wan had been thrilled when Padme had been able to find a stuffed one. Apparently, the odd creature was a favorite of many children on its native Naboo so toys of it were easy to come by there.

Cody sat down next to him on the bed.

“Do you still love me?” Aranar whispered as his father sat.

Obi-Wan had to blink back tears at the genuine fear in the boy. Cody’s heart broke.

“Oh, ad'ika, of course we do,” Cody said as he reached for his son.

“But you said…” Aranar sniffled.

Cody’s hand reached the boy’s shoulder and the little one took that as the invitation it was. He threw himself into his father’s arms. Cody cuddled him close as Obi-Wan sat down beside them.

“We said we were disappointed. That doesn't mean we don't love you. It will never mean that,” Cody assured, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head.

Obi-Wan rubbed a soothing hand up and down the little one’s back as Cody held him. After a few long minutes, Aranar turned and held his arms out to Obi-Wan, who gladly pulled him into a tight hug.

“We love you very much, little one,” Obi-Wan said gently as he held the boy close.

Cody wrapped his arms around both of them. Wrapped in the protective arms of both of his parents, Aranar relaxed.

“Why don’t you two go find a show to watch while I get latemeal started?” Cody suggested a few minutes later. “Then after we eat, we could watch a movie.”

Aranar gave a small but genuine smile and nodded.

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Seeing that his son was in no hurry to end their hug, Obi-Wan simply stood and carried the boy down the stairs.

Cody’s heart melted a little at the sight. He would _never_ tire of watching his husband with their son. It was everything he had ever wanted.

Neither of them said anything about the pudding cups.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

“I think we should all get into our sleep clothes before our movie,” Cody suggested after latemeal.

“That is a very good idea, cyare. After all, we will probably be sleepy by the time the movie is over,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Aranar giggled.

“I won’t be sleepy!” He insisted.

His fathers knew better but indulged him anyway.

“Yes, well. We are a great deal older than you are, little one,” Obi-Wan said sagely.

“Speak for yourself,” Cody teased.

Obi-Wan sighed dramatically.

“I get no respect. None.”

His husband and son shared a far too similar grin.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Fifteen minutes later they were all changed and settled onto the couch. Aranar had selected what they all hoped would be an entertaining family movie from Pantora.

Aranar was ensconced between his fathers, wrapped in the blanket ba’vodu Wolffe had made him when he was adopted. The blanket was blue and gold, colors representing both of his parents. He loved it. He snuggled into his buir’s side and put his feet up in his athair’s lap. Buir’s arm wrapped around him and athair’s hand came down to rest on his ankle. He felt very warm and loved.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

“Jate ca, ner prud'ika,” Cody said as he pulled the blankets up and tucked them around their son’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead and Aranar smiled sleepily. “I love you very much.”

“Night, buir. Love you,” Aranar murmured as he wiggled a bit to get his blankets just right.

Cody stepped back, allowing Obi-Wan to step up to the bed.

“Good night, little one. I love you,” Obi-Wan said as he ran a gentle hand through their son’s soft hair.

“Love you, athair,” Aranar replied before turning onto his side and snuggling into his pillow.

Cody and Obi-Wan stood in the hallway for a moment and just looked at their sleepy son.

“We have to do better,” Cody whispered. “I can’t...it _hurt_ to hear him doubt that we love him.”

“I’ve done quite a bit of reading about raising children since we adopted him. This isn’t completely uncommon. All we can do is frequently assure him of our love and if we have to scold or punish him, make sure he understands why and reassure him that we still love him. Some children grow out of this fear. Some don’t,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“The pudding cups go back on the shopping list.”

CWCWCWCW

They had only been in bed for an hour or so themselves when the door to their bedroom opened. Cody had half been expecting this. He rolled over and faced the door.

“Can’t sleep, prud'ika?” He asked softly.

“Sorry, buir,” Aranar whispered back.

“It’s alright, ad’ika. Come here,” Cody said fondly.

Aranar scrambled up onto his parents' bed and tucked himself against his buir’s chest.

“I’ve got you. Just try to rest,” Cody said gently. “I love you, Aranar.”

Little hands gripped his sleep shirt.

“Love you, buir.” A pause. “Is athair…”

“I’m right here, little one,” Obi-Wan’s tired voice assured. 

He leaned over Cody to place a reassuring kiss on the side of Aranar’s head.

“Try to get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you, athair,” Aranar murmured sleepily.

The warmth of his father’s chest and the gentle reassurances from them both were soothing. He slept the rest of the night through.

CWCWCWCW


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy evening at the Temple for Obi-Wan means a father-son evening for Cody and Aranar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Flufftober prompt: "Once upon a time..."
> 
> Have more adorable fluffy buir Cody
> 
> Thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing and general enabling!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan had a late evening meeting at the Temple, so Cody and Aranar had a fun evening for just the two of them. They went to their favorite diner for latemeal. How, exactly, Aranar managed to eat an entire banthaburger and half his fries and _still_ have room for a milkshake, Cody had no idea. Maybe he was heading for a growth spurt? While he was very grateful the young ones like Aranar would never know the forced growth periods he had, it did mean his son’s growth was going to be less predictable. Nevertheless, Cody hadn’t been able to help the swell of love he felt as he watched his son enjoy something as simple as a fun meal. This was everything he wanted for the Vode. A happy life of their choosing.

Aranar had been happy to chatter excitedly about his day and the child friendly documentary on animals found in the Naboo system they had watched that day at school. The little one was too young for such decisions, but Cody was already coming to suspect his son would want to be a zoologist or perhaps a veterinarian. The boy _loved_ animals. They were considering getting him a Children’s Galactic Zoology Monthly subscription. Not that he needed the encouragement. Aranar had tried convincing them he needed a pet kima last week. Obi-Wan had gently explained that kima were _not_ domesticated and could not be kept as pets. So the boy had promptly asked for a bearded jax instead. Of course his little nerd of a son wouldn’t want a tooka like many other kids. Obi-Wan had been delighted and proud. Bly, Gree and Rex thought it was hilarious. Cody loved his son so, so much and was so happy that the boy had settled in so well he felt comfortable asking for something as outrageous as a pet that would have to be specially imported from another planet. If Cody almost immediately sent a message to Padme filled with questions about the creatures (Naboo’s moon, Rori, was one of the places the bearded jax could be found after all)...it was purely for research purposes. It’s not like he had also sent one to Jet asking about the rules created for importing pets from other worlds…yet. Aranar’s batch’s decanting day anniversary _was_ coming up.

After dinner they had watched a few episodes of an Alderaanian children’s show. It was as silly as Cody had come to realize most young children’s shows were. But it was entertaining enough to keep a young child’s interest while still having a few good lessons in it, so he didn’t mind too much. Besides, spending time with his son was worth watching a silly show. Especially when the little one cuddled up to his side and happily told him all about the characters. It didn’t matter that Cody had watched almost as many episodes of it as he had. Aranar was certain he had to tell his buir all about it. Cody didn’t mind. His son’s enthusiasm and happiness were _precious_ and he valued them far too much to cut the boy off from telling him about the show.

After that it was bathtime. That was another luxury Cody was so pleased he could provide for his son. Even on the occasions where a large amount of the water ended up on the floor rather than staying in the tub. That’s what towels were for anyway.

Bedtime immediately followed bathtime. But bedtime also meant story time. A couple of Obi-Wan’s many parenting books encouraged reading or telling a story to a child every night. Aranar loved books and stories as it was so it was a perfect fit for them. Sometimes they read to him, sometimes they watched a short holobook story and sometimes one of them made up a story to tell their son. Cody freely admitted that watching Aranar drift off to sleep as he told him a story was one of the most soothing things in the galaxy to him.

Aranar hopped up onto his bed, grabbed Ti and snuggled into his favorite blanket. Cody grabbed the right holodatapad and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. The boy cuddled in close to his buir’s side.

“Here we go,” Cody said as he hit the project button. The story and the pictures appeared in the air above the pad. “Once upon a time…”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

The meeting had gone far longer than Obi-Wan had hoped, but it was still early enough that he was surprised it was so quiet in the house. Aranar should have been in bed, but Cody should still have been up. Obi-Wan headed up the stairs. He was certain he could quietly check on their son without waking the boy up. He reached the top of the stairs and realized that Aranar’s door was open. They always closed it after they tucked him in so he wouldn’t be bothered by noise or light from downstairs. He quietly crept down the hall, then peeked in the door. 

Obi-Wan was certain he could actually _feel_ his heart melting. Cody had obviously dozed off while reading to Aranar. His husband was asleep, head tipped back against the wall. Their son was curled up and tucked into his side, wrapped in his favorite blanket. It was the sweetest thing Obi-Wan had ever seen.

He carefully moved the rest of the way down the hall to his office where he kept a camera. That scene _begged_ for a picture. He carefully picked up the camera and returned to Aranar’s doorway. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

The pictures were adorable.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody is absolutely convinced he has the best, most adorable little nerdy son ever. He loves him so much.  
> And he insists he is Not At All Biased.
> 
> The [kima](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kima) and the [bearded jax](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bearded_jax) both appeared in the old Star Wars Galaxies game.


	3. A Family Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun family day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Flufftober Prompt #18: Things Left Unsaid

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan watched as Cody loaded up the speeder with the things they would need for the day. Aranar was _helping_ of course…which mainly consisted of standing there and telling Cody what a good job he was doing. But it had the pair laughing, so that was good enough. Obi-Wan then finished double checking to make sure they had grabbed everything. Cody had the blankets and the food basket already in the speeder. They would stop at the market for a few last-minute additions before the headed for the park. He had the bag with the glowrods and handtorchs in case they chose to stay out after dark, as well as a coat for Aranar in case he got cold. They always kept an emergency first aid kit in the speeder.

They _should_ have everything.

Wait.

Should they bring a change of clothes for Aranar? He _was_ a child. What if he ended up really dirty and uncomfortable?

What about a different pair of shoes in case the ones Aranar had one ended up not being comfortable enough? They _were_ new. Maybe they wouldn’t be sufficient for such an active day!

“Athair, come on! Buir says we have everything ready!” Aranar called.

Obi-Wan looked up to see the boy standing in the doorway.

He smiled. “I do believe your buir is right.”

He followed the excited child out the door, making sure it was locked as he did.

“That the last of it?” Cody asked as Obi-Wan handed over the bag he was carrying.

“It should be. We _are_ only going for the day,” the redhead said with a bit of a sheepish smile.

The dark-haired man pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Relax. We’ll be fine.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Aranar practically bounced through the market in excitement as they selected some fresh fruits and a dessert for their picnic.

“Easy, little one, or you’ll be tired before we even get there!” Obi-Wan teased.

Aranar giggled.

“Nope! I got lots of energy!” He assured.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Despite his eagerness, Aranar didn’t complain about the length of the speeder ride. He also insisted on carrying the blankets to their chosen picnic spot.

“That’s very helpful,” Cody said with a smile as he handed the blankets over to his son.

Aranar beamed.

Obi-Wan and Cody carried the rest of their supplies to the spot they had selected near a small pond in the park.

As they ate, they talked about their plans for the rest of the day.

“Think we’ll see any animals on our walk?” Aranar asked.

“I’m sure we’ll see a few,” Cody assured.

The boy smiled brightly.

“Think we’ll see any jumpscares?” He asked.

Obi-Wan had to repress a sigh. He blamed Ahsoka for his son’s recent interest in those.

“I think that’s unlikely, little one. The park rangers work very hard to keep the more dangerous animals out of the park,” He explained.

Aranar’s sigh was adorably dramatic.

“I guess that’s ok.”

Cody didn’t even try to hide his laugh.

“I’m sure we’ll see something you like!”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

After their picnic they took a leisurely walk, Aranar chattering happily about the birds they could hear in the trees and the few small mammals they saw. The boy was practically a walking animal encyclopedia. It was adorable.

Though Obi-Wan did have to give his son credit for smoothly slipping the bearded jax into the conversation again, despite it having no relevance to any of the animals they were seeing. And when he just, conveniently, mentioned to Cody that he _really did want one, buir_ , it took all of the redhead’s self-control not to laugh at his husband and son. Cody’s mirth was clear in the Force, but he had managed to keep a mostly straight face. Maybe he’d make a diplomat out of the child after all...or at the very least he was already shaping up to be a better on than Anakin!

Obi-Wan tried not to worry when Cody decided to be a showoff and climb the largest tree they found. Naturally Aranar wanted to do it too. If Obi-Wan had used a _small_ bit of the Force to help his son do so safely…no one needed to know.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“Tired, Prud’ika?” Cody asked gently.

“No!” Aranar insisted.

It would have been more believable if his response hadn’t almost immediately been followed by a jaw cracking yawn.

“No, I can see you’re not tired at all,” Obi-Wan teased.

The boy grinned sheepishly.

“Ok. Maybe a _little_ tired,” he allowed.

Cody smiled fondly.

“Want me to carry you the rest of the way back?” He asked.

Aranar thought for a moment, clearly weighing his options. Then he turned to Cody and held out his arms. Cody lifted him into his arms easily and the child rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan didn’t think he’d ever get tired of watching Cody with their son.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The sun had just fully set when they made it back to their speeder.

Obi-Wan joined Aranar in the backseat, allowing the little one to lean against him. The boy was asleep within minutes of getting in the speeder. The redhead wrapped an arm around his son, keeping him close.

The ride was quiet, which gave Obi-Wan time to think. He was far more settled than he had been when he came Home. He was more settled than he had been when the problems between the Jedi and Republic came to light. It had taken him time and multiple sessions with Bant to realize part of his reluctance to come Home was that, deep down, he still feared that was no real place for him in what Cody was building. Eventually how badly he missed Cody won out over the fear, but it had been there, lingering. He had ignored it until he was forced to confront it when Cody brought up wanting to adopt. Cody had been so _hurt_ when he had admitted to the fears he still carried. He’d never forget the pained _How can you doubt me?_ from Cody. They had barely spoken for two days after that. The timing helped, as they were in the process of relocating the Jedi Order to Concord Dawn at the time. Obi-Wan had wondered, briefly, if he had caused exactly what he had feared- making Cody decide he wasn’t worth the trouble.

When they finally talked again, the evening before they arrived back on Concord Dawn, Obi-Wan had half expected to be told his marriage was over. He had been so relieved to be pulled into Cody’s arms, to hear Cody whisper words of love. He had hugged Cody tight and returned the declaration of love with one of his own. Then, they talked. _Really talked._ The conversation that night had been hard and so emotional. But for all that it hurt to have, it was necessary. Obi-Wan expressed guilt over so many things. Cody acknowledged that Obi-Wan’s reluctance to pledge and his long absence had _hurt,_ but he loved him regardless.

Obi-Wan loved his husband so much he still found it surprising at times. There were things he still hadn’t told Cody and he was certain the reverse was also true. But they had made a promise that night. They would always be honest about their feelings. It wasn’t always easy, but it was worth it.

 _They_ were worth it.

And now they had a child and Obi-Wan didn’t think he had ever been so settled or happy before.

It was wonderful.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody carried the still sleeping Aranar into the house. The boy was so deeply asleep he hadn’t even stirred when his buir lifted him into his arms.

“He had a busy day,” Obi-Wan said quietly, smiling at the heart-warming picture of his husband holding their sleeping son.

There were things left unsaid, guilt Obi-Wan still felt. But he wouldn't let himself dwell on it anymore. They had a family and a life that they were living, _together._

He had everything he had ever wanted.

SWSWSWSWSWSW


	4. Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had to admit to losing a robe in his own house, he was never going to hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt #21: "I don't understand"
> 
> We have arrived at the last chapter of this particular little fic. There will be more in this series.  
> Aranar is far too adorable!
> 
> Shel'ya belongs to Evilkillerpoptarts.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan just _knew_ he had left that robe somewhere in the house. He had two with the Temple quartermaster to be repaired and one in his office at the Temple, but he definitely still had _one_ here at the house. He was sure of it!

“I know it’s here. I had it yesterday!” He grumbled to himself as he turned off the closet light.

He had already checked both the downstairs fresher, his meditation room, his office, Cody’s office, the living room, the sunroom, and now their entire bedroom and its attached fresher.

If he had to admit to losing a robe in his own house, he was never going to hear the end of it.

He started down the hall, considering where else he might have left it. He heard a giggle as he passed Aranar’s room. He paused, curious what his son was up to.

Well. One missing robe mystery solved.

The boy was standing on his bed absolutely swimming in Obi-Wan’s robe and giggling like crazy about it.

“So that’s where it got to,” the Jedi said smiling as he entered his son’s bedroom.

“Hi, athair!” Aranar said with a grin. “What do you think?”

The little one did his best to model the robe, but he was drowning in fabric, so he barely moved. The giggling only increased when he realized how the expanse of fabric inhibited his movements.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

“I think it might be just a _little_ too big,” he teased. “Just the smallest bit.”

Aranar’s giggles turned to a full-on laugh.

“Maybe just a little,” he agreed. “Can I have one in my size?”

The Jedi paused. Technically there was no reason to say no. Jedi were hardly the only beings to wear robes. And they certainly had plenty at the Temple. It wouldn’t hurt anything to let his son have one.

“I will see what I can do,” Obi-Wan assured.

Aranar _beamed._

“Do all Jedi wear robes? I don’t think I’ve ever seen ba’vodu Aayla in one? And ba’vodu Kit takes his off a lot?”

Obi-Wan did his best not to laugh. His son was certainly not wrong. He’d have to tease Kit about this later. But how to explain to his son just _why_ it was Kit took his off so much...no. Definitely time for an excuse.

“Ba’vodu Kit has to help Shel’ya a lot. The robes make it harder for him to take care of her. You can’t wear a Jedi robe in water,” Obi-Wan explained. Hoping to further solidify his point, he added, “It’s different because they are from an aquatic species.”

Aranar nodded thoughtfully, accepting the answer.

“But ba’vodu Bant wears hers?”

Or not. Of course, his son wasn’t going to be satisfied with his answer. The boy was far too smart and inquisitive to accept a half-baked answer like that at face value.

“Bant doesn’t have a child to take care of. Also, Mon Calamari have different needs from Nautolans.”

“Oh,” the little one said.

Obi-Wan grinned and added, “And... ba’vodu Kit misplaced his robes a lot even before he had Shel’ya. He’s just not good at keeping track of them. So ba’vodu Bant decided she wanted to be more organized about it than her Master.”

Aranar nearly toppled over because he laughed so hard at that.

“Really?” he asked.

Obi-Wan’s grin widened. “Oh yes. He lost a great many robes over the years.” It wasn’t a lie. He was just...ignoring the fact that he himself had lost more. It wasn’t relevant. “A Master has many things to teach his or her student. And each lineage has its own little quirks. The robes are a great joke in ba’vodu Kit’s.”

SWSWSWSWSW

The next day, Obi-Wan brought home a robe and an Initiate uniform in Aranar’s size. The little one was ecstatic. Cody thought they were both ridiculous, but his smile was utterly fond.

Aranar held up all the pieces and frowned. “I don’t understand. Why’s there so much?”

Cody hid a smile behind his hand and turned his head until he could school his features. Obi-Wan called upon all of his Negotiator skills to keep a straight face. The Initiate outfit _was_ more complicated than the simple tunic and pants outfits their son normally wore.

“It’s because…well…to be honest, little one I don’t have a good answer,” Obi-Wan finally admitted.

He’d never bothered asking that question himself.

Cody lost his battle with self-control and started to laugh. His father’s laughter set Aranar off too. Obi-Wan let out a dramatic, put upon sigh. All it did was encourage his husband and son to laugh even harder.

“Would you like to try it on? Or do you just want the robe?” the Jedi asked his son once the laughter faded.

The boy studied the clothes in his hand for a long moment.

“Well…you _did_ bring it home for me, athair. I’ll try it!” he concluded. “Can you help me?”

Obi-Wan’s heart melted. Force he loved their son so, so much.

“Of course, little one,” he assured. “I’ll be right there.”

Aranar headed towards the downstairs fresher to change. Obi-Wan met Cody’s eyes; he was surprised to see they were a bit wet. He hadn’t been laughing hard enough for tears…

“Are you alright?” the redhead asked.

“Fine, cyare. Watching you and our son…it’s everything I could have ever dared dream of,” the dark-haired man admitted, swallowing hard. “I love you both so much.”

Obi-Wan hugged Cody, taking a moment to hold him close.

“I love you both too.”

He hadn’t known it was possible to love this much. He thanked the Force every day for this amazing man and their wonderful son. He didn’t want to imagine a future without either of them.

Adjusting to parenthood wasn’t easy, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Jate ca, ner prud'ika- Good night, my little shadow
> 
> Buir- parent, in this case father
> 
> Other:  
> I'm going with the popular Stewjon is Space Scotland headcanon. Google tells me that "athair" is the Scots Gaelic word for father. Unless that is super wrong, please just roll with it. I like the idea of Aranar having a different word for each of his dads.


End file.
